This invention relates generally to archery equipment and more particularly to hunting tips for arrows.
The bow and arrow has been around since the stone-age and is reflective of how Man's tool making ability has, and will, give him a survival edge. In modern times, the bow is no longer viewed as a necessary component for survival but has taken on more of a recreational stand. Like its predecessors, the modern arrow is used to kill prey by causing bleeding and hemorrhage within the animal. The basic axiom is that the more bleeding the arrow causes, the more lethal the arrow.
To this end, a wide variety of arrowheads have been developed which seek to increase the cutting aspect of the arrowhead. These include: U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,407, entitled "Expandable Blade, Composite Plastic, Broadhead Hunting Arrow Tip" issued to Carlston et al. on Jan. 7, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,709, entitled "Arrowhead with Extendable Blades" issued to Johnson on Feb. 25, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,246, entitled "Arrow Attachment" issued to Stagg on Jul. 10, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,744, entitled "Hunting Point for Arrows" issued to Eddy on Sep. 10, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,455, entitled "Removable Very Sharp Quality Cutting Blades Extending From Very Near by the Tip to the Arrow Shaft" issued to Savora; U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,328, entitled "Arrowhead with Pivoted Blades" issued to Rickey on May 11, 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,038, entitled "Accessory for an Arrow " issued to Wierenga on May 19, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,579, entitled "Swivel-Mounted Hunting Arrowhead "issued to Sprandel on Oct. 7, 1975; and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,424, entitled "Arrow and Arrow Attachments" issued to Schrieiber et al., on Sep. 5, 1978.
In all of these situations, the devices attempt to create more cutting edges to contact the flesh of the targeted animal. While this does increase the effective kill potential for arrows that strike their target, the designs of these devices create new air-foils causing some arrows to veer off or to catch slight breezes forcing the arrow off its "mark"; missing the animal altogether.
It is clear from the foregoing that there is a need for an aerodynamic arrow head that flies true but which can cause the maximum cutting at impact.